And the sky is gray
by Rangrids
Summary: Death and mentions of starvation. "Child of a demon is also a demon. He must atone for his sins." In which Luffy is trapped in a mansion without escape with an animal and a soul that can't find its peace for a company.
**A/N:** All I did was give **d-op** (an artist on tumblr, check her out) an idea for 200 follows occasion, almost half a year ago. It wasn't super original or anything, but the idea kinda stuck and I actually inspired myself to write a one-shot. Weird, I know. After such a long time, I actually finished it. But it turned into angst of sorts instead of a fluffy story about friendship.

 **d-op** , you once asked where's the fanfic. Here it is!

 **WARNING: THE WORLD FROM A CHILD'S PERSPECTIVE, DEATH AND MENTIONS OF STARVATION.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Special thanks: My BETA Konomon and d-op.**

* * *

Wide eyes full of childish curiosity wandered from one masked person to another. They were dressed differently some in white, some in black.

"Hey, where are we going?" The boy finally asked.

No answer.

Again.

At this point already he had figured out that getting any response was as good as useless, but he refused to give up yet.

"Hey, why are you wearing funny-"

"We are far enough. Stop the car." The male voice spoke. It was a man with a mask and a white suit sitting to his left.

The driver didn't react at all, but the owner of the female voice sitting to his right did. "Quick death is too merciful, newbie."

"But he's only four -"

"Six and a half!" The boy proudly corrected the man.

"The child of a demon is also a demon."

"But-"

"He must atone for his sins." She said with finality. The nameless man knew the conversation was over. Gloved fingers curled into fists, teeth grated against each other and the body muscles tensed painfully.

"Hey, Mister, are you cold? You're shaking." Not trusting his voice, the man simply shook his head in negative.

The child's eyes shined with triumph – clearly happy that he finally managed to make one of them talk to him, even if it was only a gesture. The masked person stared for a full second at the face of the young boy and sharply turned away.

' _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

"Hey, kid." A muffled whisper seeped through the thick wood of the door.

"My name is Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy." The boy answered instead from the other side.

"Okay, Luffy… can you promise me one thing?" Although the man couldn't see him, Luffy still nodded. As if he saw the child, the man continued:

"When you see me in hell from up above, show me a middle finger at least, will you?"

"But my older brother Ace said it's rude to show that finger to people." In answer the child heard a barely audible chuckle.

"You have a good brother-"

"Had." Luffy interrupted to correct the man once again. Before the suffocating silence fully crept in, the masked man spoke once again. Unlike the last time, the voice carried much more emotion. For a moment Luffy thought that on the other side of the door was Ace. The man used a similar tone as did Ace before he-

"But some of us really deserve that at the very least. Forgive me…"

That was the last time Luffy heard a voice from the outside world.

* * *

Small hands reached for the doorknob, cupped and turned it, opening the door. The room was empty, yet buried under the thick blanket of dust, just like in every other room of the mansion that he checked so far, at least there were no spider webs.

' _How odd'_ he thought, but as soon as the thought appeared, it was gone. He was on an adventure after all.

Luffy has a mansion to explore.

* * *

"Hello?"

With each door he opened, Luffy's hope to find anyone here dimmed little by little. Was he really the only one locked up in this humongous mansion with no way out?

The sound of the tree branches creaking softly when the wind mercilessly ripped brown leaves from them echoed through the room. Dark eyes darted from one wall to another, back and forth.

The room became larger than before…

Finally Luffy's gaze stopped on the only source of dim light in the room – the window.

The boy tiptoed to the window and grimaced. It also had the thick metal bars ensuring anyone from trying to escape. Despite his unpleasant discovery, he leaned closer. Ignoring the cold surface of the glass and the bars against his nose and forehead, the six years old peeked outside. The leaves were dancing in circles in a dance of waltz, wind accompanying them wherever they went. Looking upward, to the sky, a frown marred the young boy's face.

The sky was gray.

* * *

" _Marco, why are they throwing dirt on Ace?"_

" _They have to."_

" _Why? If there's too much dirt Ace won't be able to get out of that wooden box! Ace promised we will go to the amusement park this weekend!"_

 _Marco didn't answer Luffy right away, but wordlessly picked up the squirming child and held him in firm embrace._

" _Let go, Marco! We have to stop them!"_

" _Luffy!"_

 _The man didn't rise his voice, but the forcefulness was enough to silent the child._

" _Ace… is not coming back, Luffy. He will never come back…" He whispered._

" _Why?"_

 _Marco didn't answer, but tightened his grip on the boy._

* * *

Eyelids parted to reveal unfocused, still full of sleep black eyes. Luffy blinked a few times, not a moment later he was rubbing his eyes with the back of his tiny palm. He sat up. The sleep was gone, but at the corners of the eyes tears were prepared to roll down.

A loud growl of a wild animal made Luffy jump up. He knew the sound very well. The dark haired boy looked downwards. Another growl was heard.

Fragile fingers moved to try and tightly grasp his belly, but it failed and they were clutching the fabric of the shirt. His belly hurt. It growled again, but to Luffy's ears it howled like wolves basked in moonlight. Just like in movies. Not in a cool way.

Luffy pressed his lips into a thin line. He wouldn't suck them in and start sobbing like some brat, he was strong! But he was so hungry…

"Marco, I'm hungry…" Luffy let out a small whimper, a low rumbling noise agreed with him.

* * *

For the past five minutes Luffy has been staring listlessly at the shelves of the cabinets. He stretched his arms out, patting the shelf that was the easiest to reach in hopes to find something eatable. He didn't mind the dark grey smudges on his hands in the least. However, when he pulled his arm back, they were empty.

Luffy's gaze left the cupboard and landed on his empty, dusty palms. Five small fingers curled and uncurled on each hand. The boy looked up at the cupboard, then down at his hands and back at the said furniture, accusation lurking in his dark eyes.

His expression turned sour. This was the last cupboard in this room, presumably the kitchen, and his growling stomach wasn't about to shut up anytime soon. He felt like throwing up too… That bad smelling water in rusty pots was disgusting. But he was too thirsty to care anymore.

A silent sob, followed by a hiccup and increasing sniffles echoed through the room. As seconds turned to minutes the volume and frequency of the cries increased. There was no one to see him, no one to hear him. It should be alright to let it out, right?

Slowly, the boy sat down, leaning his back on the closed doors of the cabinet. Drawing his legs to his chest, resting forehead on the knees and hugging his legs, he curled up into a ball.

Just this once, when no one sees him, he will allow himself to cry.

* * *

It was cold.

Still asleep, Luffy shivered violently. Soon the shivers turned into outright shaking and Luffy finally woke up. Blearily he looked around the kitchen from his position. Nothing looked to have changed from the night before.

Before the boy could once again curl up and return to his interrupted sleep, something dropped on the wooden floorboards followed by other small thuds. That was enough to wake up Luffy instantly.

Wide rounds eyes stared for a good minute or two at the unexpectedly landed objects. Loudly swallowing his saliva, he crawled towards it, nothing but curiosity on his face and a spark of hope in the eyes.

"Brain nuts!" The six years old exclaimed in pure delight. Not hesitating even for a moment, he grabbed and shoved as much of the walnuts as he possibly could into his mouth.

* * *

Black eyes stared at brown. Human boy sat unmoving on the floor, his gaze fixed on the first living creature he had the pleasure to look at since he was trapped in this god forsaken mansion.

It was a squirrel.

With a hazelnut in its tiny pawns.

Luffy felt his heart flutter and lips lift upwards into a wide smile.

"H-hey!" The boy tried speaking, his voice hoarse from disuse.

The animal dropped the nut and scurried off. Luffy's smile melted into a frown, but fiery determination burned in his eyes.

* * *

After the day, the night arrived. After the night, the day returned. Luffy said "Good morning!" to the _ball_ of warmth in the sky and "Good night…" to the _weird shaped cheese_ that replaced the _ball_. And so it continued. Although with each passing day it was colder.

Though, it wasn't as bad as it used to be. Now Luffy could proudly puff up his chest and proclaim "I've made a new friend!" Even it was a squirrel with the softest and fluffiest fur in the whole wide world. It even brought him food!

But Luffy started to notice something odd about his rodent friend. Whenever it showed up, the room got colder. Lately, before he fell asleep, he heard someone wishing him a good night.

In the morning, when asked, the squirrel just gnawed at its nut before disappearing. Luffy heard a muffled laugher and a barely audible _"behind you"_.

When the dark haired boy glanced over his shoulder all he saw were old wooden panels of the floor and barred window.

That's how it usually went as far as Luffy was concerned.

* * *

Rooms don't get spacious on their own. But every time he stepped into this room, the very same one where he heard the dance of brown leaves and the wind, it got bigger.

But it was nice.

It was the warmest and coldest.

Most shady during the day and most lighted during the night.

And the one where the voice was the loudest.

It was nice.

Really.

* * *

Today was different.

Today, the voice was clear and loud. Just like someone was in the same room with him. Today, he recognized the voice as male's. It was light and with a tint of excitement. Today, when he turned his head –just like every morning-and peered over his shoulder, he was greeted by a young man.

"Hey." He waved.

The boy gaped. So did his furry companion, chewed fruit dropping out of its mouth to the dusty floor.

"Who the heck are you?"

Today was special.

"Who are you, you bastard?"

"My name's Sabo."

Today he met Sabo.

* * *

"Look, Luffy, this one looks like Santa's sledge." Sabo pointed with his index finger at white cloud, lazily floating in the cerulean sky. Ever so slightly it was shaping into another form.

"Nuh-uh! It's Ham." The six years old corrected the older.

"But the last one was Ham!" The young man protested childishly.

"Idiot, it was steak!"

Sabo puffed with cheeks and pouted. Luffy found it hilarious. The blond didn't.

"Sabo is a hamster!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

* * *

Luffy stared at his bony feet with vacant eyes. Once in a while a finger on one or another foot twitched. His feet were almost black from all the dirt and dust as there were no shoes or socks to protect them anymore.

"What's with the long face, Luffy?"

"Ham disappeared."

"The squirrel?" The man inquired.

"His name is Ham." Luffy grumbled. A moment later hiccup escaped his mouth, soon followed by dribbling snot and tears ready to roll down the caved in cheeks.

"Ham probably saw a pretty squirrel girl. I'm sure he will return, after all he has the most amazing friend waiting for him." Sabo beamed at the boy and moved to embrace him in the comforting hug, but stopped once his arms phased through the child. He grimaced.

"Sabo, will he really come back?"

A blinding smile was back on Sabo's face as he chirped a happy 'Yup!'.

Sabo didn't have a heart to tell the kid that at the very moment they're talking the rodent is swimming in its own bloody chunks in some carnivore's stomach.

* * *

In Luffy's eyes, Sabo was really awesome. Not as awesome as Ace and although his hair was almost the same colors as Marco's it definitely wasn't delicious looking. But Sabo was really cool because he was transparent and could float. Such a pity Luffy couldn't touch him. He really wanted to play catch…

Young boy tilted his head upward to take a better look of his most recent friend.

The man dressed like a gentleman sat in front of him on the semi-dusty floor. Both legs outstretched in front on him just like his and barely grazing his bare feet with the heels of his leather boots. Luffy didn't feel it. The blonde was humming.

"What song is that?" The raven finally decided to ask. It sounded kind of familiar…

"Hm?" Momentary at loss from being suddenly interrupted, Sabo graced Luffy with a sheepish smile.

"I don't remember how it's called, but it was the last song I heard on the radio before my car crashed. It's an old song, but it was sung by two women and men, I think."

"Can you sing it?"

"Luffy, I only remember a line or two at best."

"Pretty please?"

Sabo gazed at Luffy's hopeful and begging eyes. After wrestling for a bit with his embarrassment, Sabo parted his lips. The words didn't come out as loud as his young companion probably wanted. But he intently observed as Luffy's expression changed. How bright will Luffy's smile be this time?

" _All the leaves are brown and the sky is gray._

 _All the leaves are brown and the sky is gray._

 _I've been for a walk on the winter's day-"_

"Sabo?"

The scarred man paused.

"Yeah?"

"I heard it too when -" Luffy abruptly stopped. The enthusiastic grin vanished from his face, replaced with horrified expression.

"Luffy?" Sabo asked, his own nostalgic smile melting into a frown.

"I- I know that song." Sabo eyes narrowed, looking suspiciously and worryingly at the boy. He didn't like the tone Luffy was using… Luffy was on a verge of tears.

"I heard it when – when-"

"Shhh… it's ok, Luffy, you don't have to tell me." But Sabo's words fell on deaf ears as unnaturally skinny boy rubbed his bloodshot eyes shielded by eyelids, taking in sharp breaths.

"I heard it from another car. It bumped into ours, it hurt Ace-" At that point Luffy was outright bawling his eyes out or at least tried to and Sabo might as well have lost his ability to hear.

Sabo was too ashamed to look Luffy in the eyes for three days at least.

* * *

"Luffy, Luffy! Luffy, please, say something!"

Who was it? He didn't know. If he opened those heavy eyelids he'll see… No, too much effort. Maybe he should ask? His throat hurt too much. No… He couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything.

"Luffy, please, stay with me!"

Who was it again?

" _Luffy, don't. You stupid crybaby! Don't come here!"_

Crybaby..? The only one to call him that was… Ace? Ace… It was Ace, his older brother! Luffy wanted nothing more than to run up to Ace and hug him. He missed him so, so much! He didn't care if Ace will call him a crybaby for the rest of his life. Ace was there, where the light was shining so brightly. It was warmer than the _ball_ up above and more beautiful than the _weird shaped cheese_ that became rounder.

"LUFFY!"

The light dimmed. It was blurry, but he could see Sabo. He was making a funny face. As if he was crying, but without tears.

"Oh God, Luffy, I thought… I…" Sabo looked relieved. Why was he worried?

Oh yeah, he couldn't speak.

Or move.

But it was fine. He'll take a nap and will be good as new in the morning.

Or will it be evening?

It took great effort, but Luffy managed to look up at the wall where the window was situated. The rusty bars looked as unbreakable as ever. He couldn't care less. He wanted to look at the sky, where birds flew and chirped happily, enjoying their freedom.

The light where Ace was returned. It was warmer and more welcoming than before. His eyelids were so heavy…

The sky. He had to see the sky before he went to say hi to Ace! The light was getting blindingly brighter, but he could see it.

Luffy could even hear Sabo. He was screaming. Sabo must have been upset with him.

Luffy couldn't speak, so he smiled. It was difficult, but he smiled like he always did to Ace and his friends – an impossibly wide smile that threatened to split his face in half. Maybe it did.

He breathed out whatever was left in his tiny lungs and closed his eyes.

It was just like he remembered it.

Brown leaves waltzed together with the wind.

Tree branches creaked as if crying for the leaves that were ripped away from them.

And the sky…

And the sky was gray.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't plan to kill pretty much everybody. Honest! Actually this story was supposed to have a happy ending, but… er… It just turned out like this?**

 **For those who read** _ **Hauntkage**_ **, don't worry. I'm working on it whenever I have time and health. I cannot say when next chapter will come out, though.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading this experimental one-shot.**

 **-Rangrids**

 **2016/03/09**


End file.
